


【海姬】短昼

by Muyooo



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyooo/pseuds/Muyooo
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Sonoda Umi, 海姬





	【海姬】短昼

真姬从浑浑噩噩的无梦状态中醒来时，天已经大亮了。

现在已经十一月份了，天如此亮了说明时候已经不早了。

她打了个冷颤——卧室的窗子是打开的，房间的温度也因为早晨的凉风下降了好多。

“醒了吗？”

她下床去关窗户时，自己卧室门被打开了一点，门后面传来熟悉沉稳的声音。

是海未。

她的头突然有点疼，退了几步，又坐回床上。

“抱歉，房间有点闷，我就把窗子打开了。”

她解释着，走进房间把窗户关上。

真姬扶着脑袋，努力思考为什么园田海未会出现在自己家里。

“昨晚上你去聚会喝了酒，你的同事给我打了电话来接你。”

“本来想送你到家就走的，但是你状态一直不好，睡了之后还一直说梦话，我有点不放心，就留下了……抱歉。”

自己居然还说梦话，这一点令真姬着实在意。

“我说了什么？”

“没什么。就是一直叨叨着跟工作有关的。”

海未从衣架上取下真姬的外套给她披上。当她靠近时，本来别在耳后的头发散了一缕下来，垂在真姬的肩头。熟悉气息的袭来，使她有些呆滞。

“那……谢谢了。”

“……说些什么话。”

海未冲她笑笑，笑容里是温柔与无奈。

真姬心里一酸，扭过头去看窗外。天空惨白，并无风景可言。

————————————————  
她和园田海未，是旧情人关系。

两个人在年初时分手，现在快要年末了，她们俩之间的关系还未真正一刀两断。

园田海未待她还像以前那样很好，甚至还保有着真姬的习惯。

她会在真姬需要的时候出现，有时会回她家给她做饭，下班时会来接她，陪她逛街……这样暧昧的关系令真姬有时很窝火，她也会问园田为什么这么做。

“我们是朋友啊，朋友照顾朋友，不可以吗？”

海未回答的时候，脸上还挂着和以前一样的微笑。

笨蛋、如果还这样做的话我不是还是以前的那个样子吗，真姬想。

从真姬高中毕业时开始交往，到这时已经要有十年了。在深爱对方的年纪分手了，谁又会狠心去说再见？

只是两家父母都逼得太紧，她们试图为彼此争取机会，但都失败了。真姬一直在坚持，甚至父亲要跟她断绝关系。

她一直以为她们可以一直下去，虽然有太多不理解的人。直到有一天，遍体鳞伤的海未回到她家。

“父亲打了我而已，不要担心，真姬。”

酒精刺激伤口上的疼痛使海未倒吸一口凉气，即使这样，她还抚慰着真姬。

逞强的她使真姬感到难受，她不得不在短暂的时间里思考接下来。

“海未，伤口痊愈之后我们就分手吧。”

园田沉默着自己穿好衣服，半晌才终于开口：

“真姬你是累了还是害怕？”

“我累了，生活在这样被打打骂骂的日子太辛苦了，分开了也许对我们俩都好点。”

她的办法只有撒谎。她不怕流言蜚语、家长的反对，只是她怕海未再次被伤害、特别最亲的人。她明白这种感受。

“那就听你的吧。”

她们说了再见，却都没人愿意从对方的世界里走出来。

————————————————  
真姬今天难得地休假。起来后，园田海未给她准备了早餐，她从桌上拿起了今天的报纸，坐在海未的对面。

她正在给真姬切着盘子里的香肠，一片一片得切的很仔细。奇怪的认真劲儿，真姬想。

“今天不上班么？”

她翻了翻报纸，发现没有什么好看的，才问道。

海未这边也把香肠切好了，把盘子推到真姬那边。

“要上。只不过我给公司说了早上有事，所以没关系。”

海未从她手里抽走报纸，把牛奶给她倒上。

“都这么晚了，快点吃。”

语气严厉而不失温柔，真姬耸耸肩，叉了一片香肠喂进嘴里。

“对了，晚上父亲又要和什么集团的董事长一起吃饭。”

她漫不经心地说着，还是留意到对面正在翻报纸的园田海未顿了一下。

“哦，那又会很辛苦吧。晚上要我来接你吗？”

“不用了，你早点回去休息。”

她察觉到园田眼睛里的光暗了几分，她撇了撇嘴，又低下头来吃东西。

“如果很晚才结束的话，我会给你打电话。”

想做一个无情的人，对什么都不闻不问。但对于园田海未，她最终还是心软了。

“是。”

“那你快去工作吧，不要管我了，盘子我会自己收好的。”

园田看了眼客厅墙上的时钟，已经十点过了。她想到手头的事情还有很多要处理，于是便起身去沙发上拿了自己的外套。

“那我就走了，真姬你今天好好休息。”

园田整理着衣领，担忧地望了真姬一眼。那家伙的黑眼圈还是很重，她也知道真姬最近都没怎么休息，连续的加班占去了大部分休息时间。

都很累啊，海未想。

当初分开的时候，她还天真地以为这样的决定对两个人的以后都应该很轻松。结果相反，两个人都把心思放在工作上，特别是真姬。她时常看到她疲倦的面容，她觉得心疼，所以才会折回来，以友人之名照顾她。

她本就孤身一人了，如果再松开她，她又该在哪里立足？

“那个，真姬，如果要出门的话，记得带围巾，外面有点冷。”

“知道啦。”

“那我出门了。”

“路上小心。”

门被打开又随即被关上，真姬抬眼，只瞥见一缕从门缝中溜走的墨蓝色。

就像是要消匿在这越来越短暂的白日里，伸手却始终触不到的遥远温暖。

————————————————  
这种饭局一般都会请一大帮人来吃饭，所以宴会从一开始就吵吵闹闹的，这使真姬感到烦闷。

她父亲安排的，她当然也知道他的真正意图。这无非是场变相的相亲会，条件允许的话，父亲当场就可以将她“转手”给别人。

她不会中计，所以她总是保持着与别人的距离，甚至父母亲。

无数的人过来向她敬酒，她虽然很烦这些，但肯定不能推辞。收起不悦的神情，脸上挂着公式话的僵硬微笑。

“那么，日后就拜托西木野副总了。”

“这边才是，有劳您了。”

她客气地回答。敬酒的人走了，她放下高脚杯，转身看见自己父亲同那个集团的董事谈论着，还时不时地向她这边看。

真姬叹了口气，同时有点气恼。

她觉得自己有时就像一颗棋子，有用时被加倍宠爱，无用时就被弃之一旁。

嘈杂的交谈声和碰杯声在她脑内放大，浑浊而闷热的空气使她难受。她厌烦了，然后从座位上离开，想出去透透气。

“真姬，呆在这里。”

父亲不知道是何时站在她身后的，语气严厉带有命令性，不容违抗。

“我想出去透个气，一会儿就回来。”

她平静地说，毫不畏惧地对上以前使她惧怕的眼睛。

“呆在这里，这是给你专门准备的。”

父亲的话使她心头的火窜了起来。

“我有说过需要吗，你不必为我花这个钱。我现在必须出去，这里让我很难受。”

她气愤地转过身朝外走去，背后还听到父亲的斥骂。

“败家子！”

去他妈的，她在心里怒骂。

无名火乱窜着，她毫不犹豫地走出大门。刚踏出门一步，冷风就吹了过来，瞬间吹灭了她心底的火。

鬼天气，她埋怨了一句。

外面天已经全部黑了，来的时候天还亮着，毕竟要冬天了，天黑的越来越早了。

她思索着接下来该去哪里，她是不可能回去的，好不容易逃出来了，哪个白痴又会返回去。

真姬始终没有和园田联系，一是觉得她最近太忙了，最好不要打扰她休息。二是她们已经分手了，如果又经常呆在一起，又会被说闲话的。

她又叹了口气，刚迈出第一步，就看见对面树下的园田海未。

园田笑盈盈地看着她，黑夜盖不住她的暖金色眼眸。

她带着贝雷帽，墨蓝色的长发藏进了帽子里，衬衫外面套着针织衫，穿着棕色的皮鞋，像个高中生一样。

真姬呆呆地站在原处，这是出乎她意料的情况。

海未背着手，微笑着向她走过来。

“真姬，累了吗？”

“海未你真是爱多管闲事。”

“不多管闲事的话你大概会被逼疯吧。”

“真姬，回家吧，我送你。”

————————————————  
园田没开车来，幸好这边离真姬家不是太远，她们可以步行回去。

一路上两个人没怎么说话，沉默着，思考自己的事。其实这种时候就需要其中的某一个人先出口，但她们俩，一个太容易害羞紧张了，另一个又太不坦率直接了。

真姬在这种尴尬的时候通常走的很快，她想快点结束，回家了就会好一点。

河堤边的风更冷了，冷风灌进了她的衣服里，她缩了缩脖子。早知道就不听海未到了，坐车回去，还有暖气。

她正想着，垂在身侧的手就被温暖附上。

“真姬，慢点走。风大了，吹着冷。”

海未手掌比真姬大些。因为长年拉弓的缘故，海未拇指内侧有层厚厚的茧，真姬喜欢用自己的拇指摩挲她的茧子。

然后她又习惯性地摸了摸她的茧子，指尖染上了她的热度。

感觉到真姬的动作，海未红着脸又立马松开她。手心温暖的突然离开使真姬有点空虚。

在这个时候害羞什么啊，她想。

“刚刚你等了多久？”

“没多久，我觉得真姬你是不会在哪里呆很久的，提早了很多出发，然后我就遇上你了。”

“不是说没打电话就不要来么？”

“抱歉，我只是怕真姬你出来的时候不知道该去哪里。”

确实，她在出来的那一刻，在被自由的光芒笼罩时，她也感到迷茫：自己该去哪儿、又可以去哪儿?

幸好有海未，在那里没有松开自己。

“天黑的越来越早了，白天短了很多，练习的时间都少了很多。”

海未抬头看着漆黑一片、什么都没有的夜空感慨着。

“也没办法啊，已经要冬天了。不过过了就好了吧，春季来了就行了。”

“春天啊……还很遥远呢。”

真姬扭过头去，因为这不像是从园田海未嘴中冒出的话。她看见她眼眸中的暖金色暗了许多，就像是投影了黑夜一样。

为什么会说出这样的话？真姬感到不安。

“那个，真姬，我说件事。”

不安感在她心中放大。

“公司安排我去美国工作，十二月初的时候走。”

————————————————  
“之前为什么不告诉我？”

“最近太忙了，一直在办理出国前的手续。本来想在早上给你说的，但我看你精神状态不怎么好……”

真姬突然烦躁起来，不听海未讲完，自顾自地往前走着，海未以为她生气了，便小跑跟上她。

“真姬，对不起。”

“我没生气。”

也没有生气的资格，她们已经分开了。

很早之前她有希望过海未离开她，她也做好万全的准备。而海未终于说要走时，这让她有些不知所措。原来她从来没习惯离开海未，虽然她们的关系不再是从前那样。

那时是她先说放手，这次是海未先离开。不过既然海未接受了公司的决策的话，说明她也对她们的感情放下了。

这样也好，真姬想。

之后的路程都是以沉默相伴，各自思考着各自的事情，不知不觉就到了家门口。

“我就不进去了，还有些文件要回去写，真姬你也早点睡。”

海未站在昏暗的路灯下，她看到海未柔和的神情。

“那你也不要工作太晚。”

“没事，反正夜长着呢。”

真姬无奈地耸耸肩，掏出钥匙，打开房门。

“真姬，”

在她迈出脚准备进去的时候，园田又叫住她。

真姬回头，海未的微笑温柔而令人心碎。

“春天的话……想一想就到了。只是那之前短暂的白天，不知道到底该怎么过，才能算不费时间以及有意义。”  
“就像跟你度过的每一个短昼，想回忆的时候都不知该从何开始，决定从一开始记起时却发现缺漏的又太多。”  
“早知道从一开始就不要理所当然，努力地把我们之间填补完整。”

“晚安，真姬。”

————————————————  
园田海未在十二月九日走的，真姬在那一天还是去送了她。

她拖着不是很大的行李箱，站在机场门前，好像是一直在等着真姬。

“抱歉，来晚了。东西有全部带好吗？”

“当然。”

海未朝她笑笑，示意她放心。

“你在那边小心点，好好照顾自己。”

“真姬你怎么学到我了，这应该是我说的话才对。没事的时候，就去绘里家蹭个饭，总比吃外卖好。还有，多陪陪父母，我知道他们管你的太紧，但他们肯定是爱你的，不要因为我们的事而去恨他们。毕竟为人父母，谁不想自己的孩子幸福……”

真姬有些内疚，曾经她的父亲当面斥骂过海未并要求她们立即分手，而海未一点也没有怨恨过他。

爸爸，你怎么不仔细看看这个多么完美的女孩，她选择保护的，不只是我，还是所有人。

真姬刚想开口，就感觉到有什么冰冰凉凉的东西掉在了脸颊上。她扬起头，看见白的刺眼的天空落下了片片雪花。

啊，是初雪。

这是今年的第一场雪，在海未走的这一天，才不迟不慢地飘扬下来，不知会下几天，也不知会盖多深。

“初雪……我从书上看到，两个人如果能同时看到初雪的话，他们都会幸福的。”

海未抬起头，嘴角带着像小孩子的笑容。

“是吗？那这两个人要属于什么样的关系才可以？”

“随便吧，只要能一起看到就好了。”

可是如果真的是这样，幸福是被一场寒冷的雪所保佑的话，那是不是太过悲哀和无奈？

用雪花去保护温情，顷刻之间就会消散的吧。

那么，这场雪又能留住你多久。我只希望你能记住故乡的雪，至少在异国他乡的寒冬里，能忆起故乡的寒冷的温情、以及我的思念。

登机提示响起了，海未伸手帮真姬理了理围巾。

“那么，我该走了。”

“好，路上小心。”

真姬握住她帮自己整理围巾的手，捏了捏，便松开了。

“祝你幸福，真姬。”

“你也是，海未。”

她拉着行李箱转过身去，雪花落在她的发间，随即融化。

她突然停住，转过来看着她，眼眸中温柔流转。

“真姬，这场雪过后，白天就更短了。但是我们都期待一下春天吧，即使短暂之后，还有长夜。”

真姬看见最后一缕墨蓝色消匿在尽头。那几乎就是自己这十年间的全部依靠和温情，也在短暂里远去。

真姬也转过身，背离机场大步离去，即使还有一点想回去追上她的冲动，即使怎样宽慰自己还是有些难过，但片片雪花似乎在告诉她不要回头。

她没叫车，虽然不知道该往哪里走，她也不想停下，即使迷失在短昼的初雪中。

她突然想起自己毕业时的那个春天，她最后一次在琴房弹奏钢琴时，那个人拿着一张纸突然出现。

她带着春天的味道，暖金色的眼眸就像洒在琴室的阳光，樱花花瓣被风吹进窗户里，犹如雪花。

她将纸递给她，眼神一如既往的温柔。

“真姬，这是我新写的歌词，送给你。”

那时候，日色正佳，白天不那么短，夜也不那么长，一切都刚刚好。

————————————————  
我们每个人，都在为冬日的短昼努力地过的更长久一些。所以总是不在意会干些什么，只要把这段时间填满就好。

只是很多时候，我们在满足后，往往会忘记，

短昼以后，随即而来的，便是长夜。

【End (?)】.


End file.
